


顶风作案拉来一辆车

by xianmiao



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fingerfucking, Forced Ejaculation, Multiple Orgasms, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xianmiao/pseuds/xianmiao
Summary: *707xMC*R18注意*看了707的手指cg写的指交小车





	顶风作案拉来一辆车

男子面色沉静地坐在房间的角落，巨大的耳机遮住了他毛绒绒的脑袋，他面对着的是一个巨大的台式电脑，屏幕上的窗口随着他麻利的动作飞速切换。MC踮着脚绕着圈，双臂啪嗒一声挂在了他胸口。

“Seven喵～”

“Seven在工作喵。”

“想喝胡椒博士喵。”

“喵（OK）”  
键盘敲击的声音未曾停歇，得到允许后，她拿起他刚打开的饮料，咕噜咕噜地灌了几口。

“咕！”

谁知MC打了个响亮的饱嗝，手中的饮料一晃，碳酸液体从罐口撒了出来。

“Seeeeven！”

工作中的黑客紧张地转过头，吓得差点在椅子上一跃而起。结果却发现自己老婆浑身一股碳酸味，衣服和手上都是冒着泡泡的胡椒博士。

这个让人不省心的女人啊……

707抓了抓脑袋，手却挠在了硬邦邦的耳机壳上。他一把甩掉耳机，拿起桌子上的抽纸糊在她湿答答的衣服上。

“真不让人省心呐你，要喝饮料却撒了一身，什么时候能让我安心？嗯？你还笑，你笑什么笑……”

“你好啰嗦～”

“是谁不让人省心的！”God seven简直要气岔气，抬头佯装凶恶地瞪她一眼，本打算让她长长记性。却对上了她无辜的眼神，那双满怀着懵懂的热情的眸子正一眨不眨地注视着他，像是在树林里汲水的幼鹿。

艹，她真可爱，恶不起来。

一秒破功的黑客哭笑不得地捏了捏她白嫩的脸，似乎被碳酸饮料泡软了，脸蛋也是清爽冰凉的。MC讨好地在他掌心蹭了蹭。

“手指上也要。”张开黏糊糊的五指，上面挂了几颗晶莹的水珠，指缝间有些许半干的痕迹，变得粘粘的，不舒服。

707折回去重新抽了几张纸，攥着她的手肘，凑过来就要擦拭。她一动不动地站在哪儿，目光和他聚集在那双纤长的握着纸巾的手指上。

平时都是疯脱了形的女孩子，这时乖巧地在他身边，温顺无害的模样让707的喉结上下滚动了一番。

“还是粘粘的。”纸被扔进垃圾桶里，MC弯起手腕，五指碰了碰。

“快用水冲一下。”707老妈子上身，跟赶小鸭子似的摆摆手，给她指着洗手间的方向。MC倒一副不愿意的样子，脚尖在地上碾啊碾，就是不肯挪地方。

“Seven…………”

“怎么啦，祖宗？！”

MC像是做足了心理建设似的，咬牙切齿地说道：“你连续加班三天了。”

707揉了揉眉心。

“我很想你。”她涨红了脸，黏糊糊的手紧张地攥紧裙边。“我们去床上好不好……”

随着话音落下的，还有她轻飘飘的睡衣。

瞪大了眼睛显然被惊呆的707，脑海里理智的大门被轰隆一声炸成木屑，让他眼前如烟花般染上迷乱缭绕的情欲色彩。

去他吗的洗手吧。

（2）  
她被他一边粗暴地亲吻着，一边抵上卧室的大门。

衣服早在门前就被扯掉了，他在家里只穿了背心，也被她不知何时轻轻一勾，顺着他结实的臂膀扒了下来。

他们赤裸着上半身，胸口紧紧相贴，两颗毛绒绒的脑袋凑在一起，在冰凉的门板上交缠着温热的呼吸。

MC的腿在热吻中缠上了他的腰。身为前特工，707身上的肌肉匀称而精健，窄瘦且健壮的腰部往下是饱满的臀部，MC的手在那里不安分地摸来摸去，手感极佳，却没来得及享受几分，707就睁开蜜色的眼睛，警告一般托了托她的身子。

她的腿乖乖缠上他的腰肢，柔软白皙的皮肤和他小麦色产生了视觉上的鲜明对比。

“听话。”他低头含着她裸露在外的一个乳头，用力地用舌头裹住吮吸了一下。她发出小猫一样娇软的声音，双腿间潮湿的阴户在他的腰带处蹭了蹭，而后又夹紧了大腿。

“我听话，seven会给我糖吃吗？”她一边故意发出大声的呻吟，一边伸手去揉自己的内裤。那里早就一片濡湿，手指摁上去会有粘腻的水声。707抱着她的身子，小腹抵着她自慰的右手，随着她的起伏在她的乳房上留下或深或浅的吻。下面某个器官已经涨得发疼，提醒他要推进节奏了。

“好，乖，MC最乖。”他哑着嗓子哄她，挪开她的手，从内裤里扯出来的时候，还有湿答答的水落在地上。他举起那只手放在唇边，吻掉上面透明的润滑的液体，“现在我就给你糖。”

他的手指灵活地隔着一层内裤揉捏花心。那些纤长的手指，又灵活又有力，她敏感的阴户像是水源充足的泉眼，随着和他隔着一层布料的浅浅的安抚，不断地吐露出淫液来，甚至让那条薄薄的内裤都从里到外湿透了。

“你好敏感。”他发出一声性感的要死的低笑，就在她耳边，好似一根羽毛撩拨过她的身体，她抱紧他的肩膀，双腿向两边打开，想要让他的手可以更加深入地进入到体内。她说到：“因为是你呀……我因为你才这么湿的……”

这句话脱口而出的后果，就是被他近乎粗暴地扯掉，不，撕掉内裤，分裂开来的布料可怜兮兮地挂在腿弯，她隐秘的阴道被异物侵入了——三根手指，漂亮的纤长的手指，不是握在冰冷的枪上，不是如诗歌般清脆地敲打在键盘上，而是在她温热的小穴里，那么纤长的手指直直没入指根，被她悉数吸附在体内。

水声和喘息声让房间多了一丝淫靡。707熟练地找到了她的G点，三根手指在那里用力地揉搓着，抽出来的时候总能带出不少黏糊糊的液体。MC发出一声痛苦的尖叫，随机弓起身子像小虾米，腿根却打的更开了，像是又迎合又反抗。

她的呻吟断断续续，小腹处的水声却越来越大，他的手指灵活地弯曲，在她柔软的小穴里百般安抚，将那片粗糙的令她灵魂都感到愉悦的地方铭记住，用各种让她发出短暂的痛苦的尖叫的手段。她紧紧地缠着他，抱着他，依附他，想被情欲锁住的困兽，浑身的柔软都献给了他，包括最隐秘最脆弱的地方。

最后以她射出一小股水流结束，她的水一路滴在床上。707拧开门把手，抱着她进了卧室，她的水一直在喷出来，打湿了他的小腹，将腹肌抹得油亮，又打湿了床单，他解开腰带的时候她整个人张着腿仰着脖子，双手扯住床单抓住一朵朵花来，这样一副脆弱而淫荡的模样。

（3）  
成功的前戏结束后，第一次体位他们选择了女上位。

这个姿势有个好处，女方很容易就能找到自己的G点，因为抽查的频率和深浅由自己掌握，只要熟练了，高潮就能来的很快。

MC显然不会生疏。她天赋异禀，自己坐下去后很快就克服了腰部的酸软，一边用手撑在身后，一边前前后后地动着，晶亮的水从两人搅和的地方流了出来，染得Saeyoung的性器晶莹湿润，像是被她用口水涂了一层。但很快又裹上了白色的乳液，随着抽动带出些许。

她原本喜欢后入式，这种姿势可以让男人的性器进入得很深，让人有一种被填满的舒适感。同时也能节省力气，被他按在身下操到高潮就行。

但女上位不同，她跨在他身上，和他十指相握，俯视着他的眸子，里面是自己的倒影。她缩紧自己的阴道就让他失声喘息，她加快骑跨的速度就能让他扬起下巴，呼吸浑浊。她知道自己的G点在哪儿，她就找好角度，每次都会让他的龟头蹭过去……

MC很快就自己骑到了小小的高潮，她的身子往后缩了一下，下腹微微抽动，咬着下唇似乎想要申吟出声，却只是无声的抽了几口气，然后软绵绵地撑在他的身体上方。

“唔，好累，不行了。”

虽然很舒服，但终究是个体力活，自己方才高潮了一次，双腿酸软无比，若不是看他还没泄火，肯定往床上一趴就不管不问了。707一副满足的样子，跟累的直不起腰的自己形成鲜明对比：这个人体力比自己好一百倍，却不肯动一动，简直是浪费嘛！

她趴在他结实的胸口，软绵绵地喊着他seven，想让他抱着她动几下。

“累了吗？”

“有点……”

“那我来吧。”

Saeyoung于是把她软软的身子箍紧，用手臂护住，然后开始把她往上顶。深色的性器快速地出没在泛着深色的小穴里，像是两个野兽在撕扯彼此的身体。

“啊……顶到最里面了……Seven……好深……”

她的乳房随着抽插惹眼地跳动起来，白花花软肉上印着几枚牙印，是刚才把她按在门上咬下来的。saeyoung突然掐住她的腰，一翻身，两个人的姿势突然对换一番，变成了传统的传教士体位。

这个姿势让他的位置变了变，MC小声呻吟了一下，伸手抓住了床单。707折起她的身子，慢慢往里面推入了几分。

“要快点吗？”

“嗯，都好。”

她的回应被他当作允许，身上的男人直起身子调整好姿势，像是居高临下般俯视着她，仿佛是在观察自己的猎物，让她莫名产生了即将被他吞吃入腹的恐惧感。

MC躺在床上，视线发散到了他汗水淋漓的锁骨，他的脖子背后发现了自己脚，颇有违和感。

“别抓床单，抱住我。”707低头在她唇上压下一个吻，大手轻易地抓住她的两只手腕，就这么扯住她，然后往前撞到了她的体内。

她被他困住了，用身体，用双手。她的腿被架在他的肩头，双手被他握紧，动弹不得，只能以这种奇怪的姿势承担他的进攻。

“Seven……Saeyoung……啊……”

不得不说，他们平日都有些索求无度，各种花样都玩过，但这种诡异的姿势，还是第一次……

脑海里灵活一闪，MC突然想起来一个绝妙的形容来描述自己现在的姿势。

————被架在木棍上的烤兔子

（4）  
707有个不为人知的习惯。

每次做完，他都会把她抱在身下，纤长的手指抚上她的脸颊，低头呢喃一些情话。

他一向很爱说情话的。

没有情欲的推波助澜，事后的贤者时间让他重新审视怀里的人。她柔软细腻的身体和紧致的那里，无疑是令男人沉迷的东西，但现在呢？为什么自己还是很想抱着她，就算什么也不想做，还是不肯撒开手。

MC闭上眼睛小憩，纵欲过度的下午让她体力透支了，没打算洗澡就这么直接躺了下去。

Saeyoung低头在她唇角落下一个吻，接着牵起她的手，五指分明，每根手指都被他亲吻过。

似乎还有胡椒博士的味道。


End file.
